micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Denis Vlăsceanu
Denis Vlăsceanu (born 24 October 2001/82 AGU, 18 yrs old), is a Romanian-Vlasynian high-school student, founder and current leader of the Despotate of Vlasynia and the Kingdom of Romania in Sarandë, as well as the founder and head of House Vlăsceanu. He was one of the founding members and one of the two emperors (and later, presidents) of Vlasynia-Dartiria and he also founded and ruled the Empire of Enok between 24 October 2016 and 21 June 2017. Denis has been the self-proclaimed Basileus (Emperor) of the East since 23 September 2019, having adopted this as an honorary title. Early life Born Denis-Mihai Vlăsceanu, in the city of Bacau, Bacau County, Romania, he lived his early childhood in the town of Moinesti. Then, in September 2006/87 AGU, he and his family moved to Bucharest and have been living there ever since. First Micronational Career At some point in 2016 Denis had the idea to create his own country. Then he discovered the various micronational communities and, after several unsuccessful attempts, on 24 October 2016/97 AGU (his 15th birthday) he created his first micronation: the Empire of Vlasland, with him as Emperor. During the existence of his micronation he never intended to establish any sort of diplomatic relations, instead wanting to focus on creating a sort of colonial empire. In order to do so he started claiming different small pieces of land, at first in Bucharest and Romania, later in other parts of the world as well. Out of all of these claimed territories he only managed to colonize an island which was conveniently close to his residence. In the meantime he changed his name and the name and the flag of his micronation several times, before creating a definitive flag on 22 March 2017 and a definitive name: "Enok", on 6 May 2017. Some time later, on 21 June 2017 he officially disestablished Enok, after almost 8 months of existence, due to various reasons regarding lack of control over the colonies and the fact that the micronation was relatively unknown in the micronational community. After doing this he temporarily quit the micronational community and the idea of creating a second micronation. Second Micronational Career Some time later, in November 2017 Denis discovered the existence of several abandoned or defunct villages throughout the territory of Romania. He also realized that the closest one to him was a village called "Alexandru I. Cuza", located cca 30 km east of Bucharest. After seeing this he declared the desire of owning the village and the surrounding territories. As a result he had the idea of creating another micronation on the territory of said village and the areas around it. After planning everything needed he created the "MickVlaas" Fandom account on 5 December 2017. With this done, he created the page for his new proposed micronation: the Despotate of Vlasynia, with him as Despot. He originally gave himself the name "Mihai Vlasiu", thus his dynasty gained the name "Vlasiu". Then he immediately made plans for establishing alliances and diplomatic relations with other micronations. On the 16 December 2017 he allied New Rizalia, on 17 December he allied Skywalkistan and PaLsia and on 18 December he allied Alimia. After that, on the night of the 20 December 2018 he wrote the Official Declaration of Independence and signed it the next day, on 21 December, officially making Vlasynia a fully sovereign micronation. As a result he assumed the title: "Despot Mihai Vlasiu". After accomplishing this, the new Despot has been continuing to forge alliances and diplomatic relations with other micronations. On the 29th of December 2017, President Blade Buzzsaw of Titania proposed him to make a micronational alliance, which he gladly accepted. This would create the basis for the League of Micronations, which would be properly established on the 8th of January 2018, with the contribution of Grand Duke Boniface I of Alimia and Kaiser Aidan I of Egan (at the time). The 4 founding members of the LoMN would organize themselves as the "Big 4", which Denis was part of. Later he was elected as President of the LoMN, succeeding Kaizer Aidan I (at the time). As of today he is living a happy life and he continues to expand the power and influence of Vlasynia. NOTE: NOT COMPLETE. WIP Category:Living Micronationalists Category:Vlasynia Category:Male Micronationalists Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs